The present invention is well documented with examples of power seats for use in vehicle applications. The seats typically employ one or more electric motors having an output gear for power rotating the seat between upright/design and forward rotated/dump positions. The shortcomings associated with such motorized seats include the necessity of having to size the motor(s) for operating in both forward dump and rewind/retraction conditions, as well as the motor being adequately reinforced to withstand inertial impact/crash situations.